


Fall Stroll

by zlwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this is kinda old but I wanna post it just to show I haven't disappeared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlwrites/pseuds/zlwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's not too keen on being cooped up inside during his favorite time of year and pulls Kenma outside to enjoy the weather. Kenma may only be out there because Hinata promised apple pie, but it's not too bad outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Now if this was Winter none of this would've happened because no way in hell Kenma would have gone outside

  Fall was one season Kenma could actually tolerate. The heat of summer dulled just enough where it was bearable to be outside, and the sting of cold that winter brought was still far off but a light jacket would be needed to venture outside. Today was one of those days. Hinata was restless as usual. Kenma believed that his ball of sunshine would be this way year-round no matter the season, always itching to go outside and do whatever the weather allowed for happily. That made him smile, even though he’s sure he’d never be that way.

    Kenma was currently sprawled out on his bed playing the newest Brawl game on his 3ds, cursing every other moment in his match. Hinata was looking out the window sighing at the beautiful sight of all the leaves falling and being carried by the wind. All he wanted was to go outside and chase them like he did with his sister every year. He looked over to Kenma who was glaring at his game completely absorbed in it. Sure he could go outside by himself, but that would be a little weird because he was a 19 year-old college student, but more importantly, he wanted to show Kenma his favorite things about fall. Sighing louder to get his attention, Hinata flopped down on his grouchy boyfriend’s stomach, interrupting his current match.

"Kennnmaaa…" he groaned.

   Kenma quickly pressed the start button to pause, clearly upset at the sudden distraction.

"Yes…?" Whenever Hinata got like this, he knew he was about to be dragged into something .

"I’m boreeeedd! Let’s go do something."

"We are doing something." He ignored Hinata’s deadpan face.

"I meant like go out. It’s pretty nice today!" he said with a wistful look. Kenma looked over the top of the console to peek at Hinata’s face…which was a bad idea.

_Nope, I’m not gonna be swayed by cute faces…not again._

"It’s kinda cold…" Kenma whispered trying to find excuses.

"But it’s nice enough for a walk!" he whined adding a tiny pout.

_Nope not falling for the pout either…_

"But Kenma it’ll be fun!"

_Nope not gonna happen…_

   Hinata noticed Kenma’s resolve was weakening with each whiny response, one more push and he’d have him. Hinata suddenly remembered that a favorite, and currently popular fall treat that would definitely get Kenma out of the house. With the sweetest face he could pull he mentioned, “Well if you go with me, we could stop by that tiny shop that has makes really awesome apple pie this time of year.”

_Shit._

About 15 minutes later, Hinata was happily buzzing around enjoying the fall air, while Kenma was lulling along wishing his 3ds was with him. The weather was a little nippy, but the sun was out and shining giving a lovely warm feeling. Sure, Kenma wasn’t too happy about being outside of his room, but the surroundings were nice and calm so he wasn’t completely annoyed. He sat back and watched as Hinata jumped and try to catch leaves as the wind knocked them from the trees. Watching him behave so childlike and free made him smile a little. Kenma also noticed how the autumn sun would hit Hinata’s hair and make it glow like he had a little halo around it. The way his eyes would close as he breathed in the air made Kenma feel very fluttery on the inside. A blush slowly crept up on to his face. Hinata looked over his shoulder at the right time just to catch Kenma staring with a small flush on his face.

"Are you cold?"

    Kenma, very aware of being caught staring, nodded shakily.

"Here."

   Hinata grabbed Kenma’s hands and lightly blew his breath on them while slowly rubbing them.

"Is that better?" Hinata asked.

   The boy in question, even more red-faced, nodded jerkily. He was definitely warm now…actually hot, way too hot. Why did Hinata have to do cute things and never know how bad they messed Kenma up?

"…I was just thinking how…pretty you look Shouyou…" God he felt like a dork for admitting that out-loud.

   Now it was Hinata’s turn be flustered, “Oh..r-really? Hehe thanks…you look pretty too.” he said with a shy smile. Hinata suddenly gained his composure and pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

"I caught this one for you!"

   Kenma took the freshly fallen leaf out of his boyfriend’s hand. It wasn’t too dry so it didn’t crinkle when he touched it. It was golden and had light brown hues on the tips and in the center. The leaf was beautiful…and familiar. Kenma took the leaf and pressed a small kiss to it and carefully placed it in his hoodie pocket.

"Thanks Sho." he said eyes downcast and face very red, but with a small grin on his face. Hinata placed his hand under his chin so they were looking into each others eyes.

"You’re welcome."

   Hinata slowly closed the distance between them and slowly slid his eyes shut as he placed his lips over Kenma’s. Kenma pushed back giving the kiss more pressure. A few more moments went by before the Hinata pulled away with a goofy grin on his face. Kenma was tempted to kiss the dork again but instead reached for his hand.

   “You still owe me apple pie for coming out with you ya know.”

"Yeah, yeah let’s go then!" Hinata said as they began to walk to the shop.

  Despite hating being outside in general, being on this fall walk with Hinata, there was no place Kenma would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually written I wanna say like in October/November but I just wanted to post it because it was sitting around on my tumblr and idk I just think it's super cute  
> (also, I'm still writing that AU....I'm just stuck on one part and it's been way harder to get through than I thought so I'm trying to post the next chapter soon~)


End file.
